The World of the Dead
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: A strange illness has swept over the world, killing human and pokemon alike. The remaining pokemon are badly affected, and humans even worse. In a post apocalyptic world, what will become of two young boys simply trying to survive?


**HEY GUYS! lit little (big?) thing I made while I was bored. Inspired by pantatonix:radioactive. Serch it on youtube. Anyway depending on repsnose this gets, it may OR. May not turn into a multi chapter thing. Depends. Anyway, really, if you want more of this, DONT BE LEAZY SND FRIKKIN REVIEW AND TELL ME TOU WANT MORE! Im not a mind reader. That is all.**

* * *

A lone boy walked through the deserted streets of what was once New York,now nothing but a waste land. It was two years after a strange illness swept over the world, killing human and Pokemon alike. Now all that was left was the random straggler, or beaten up, but strong Pokemon. Now it was kill or be killed. Now? It was not a world, but the ash left from a burned life. The boy was less then fifteen years old, and already knew how to kill. To defend himself from looters, or starved Pokemon. A thin layer of ash covered the ground, and he left a footprint with each step. Bodies littered the ground, some fresh, some only bones. The boys foot kicked something, and upon inspection, it was the skull of a child. He didn't pay any attention to it. In this time, you cant risk showing remorse for the dead.

Crying won't being anyone back. He knelt down, inspecting the fresh prints left by a Pokemon. It looked like a pikachu. Ahead of him, the animal the left the tracks. It was black where it would normally be yellow, and grey where it would normally be brown. The ash that covered the world affected some Pokemon like this-changing they're natural colors. The pikachu looked up, it's eyes a bright green. The boy knew right away is Pokemon had once been owned, for it didn't attack. He reached his arm out, and it hesitantly climbed onto the boys shoulder. Pacts where formed like this now- the Pokemon attacked whatever tried to harm the human it had joined travel with, but was not commanded by the boy continued to walk, and froze, motionless when a bone far ahead of them was snapped. A man, obviously older then twenty, stepped out of the shadows. His eyes where crazed, his skin pale. The boy yearned for two years ago when things where normal, for he recognized this was the gym leader Brock.

Brock stumbled forward, his now pale eyes glazed,his bony armes outstretched, searching, grasping, but reaching nothing. The boy took his bow and quiver from his pack, and knocked an arrow. Aiming for the head, he shot the leader, and the mans body fell with a muffled 'thump'. The boy walked over and closed the dead mans eyes, before looting his body of anything usable, and continuing on his way.

He walked through what once was a beautiful forest, now reduced to bare, dead trees. There was less ash here, but dust covered the bones of past Pokemon all along the forest floor. A skull crunched under his foot, and looking down, he saw it w as the skull of a lucario. With a ping of regret for his own fallen lucario, he trudged on. The little black pikachu on his shoulder hissed, and the boy took on a stance of battle. A young boy with a pikachu of his own, it's fur a dirty yellow, came over the hill, his clothes in tatters,And a scorched, dirty hat on top of his head. The boy raised his hands in surrender, but he didint back down. The younger one walked over to the boy, and whispered in a tone barely audible,

"I'm ash.. This is pikachu.."

The boy nodded, and relaxed only slightly.

"I'm Trevor."

Ash nodded, but looked sullen.

"What? You not used to this yet? It's been two years kid toughen up."

Ash choked slightly, fighting back a sob. Trevor saw him look down at a dirty pokeball.

"Oh. You louse a pokemon?"

Ash nodded, a tear leaving a clean streak on his dirty face.

"When?"

Ash looked at the sky, and said with a hint of dark humor,

"What time is it?"

Trevor shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe around four?"

Ash nodded.

"About an hour ago."

Trevor knew what it was like to louse pokemon close to you. He had lost all of his, starting with his ivysour. The last to die was his precious lucario, who he had raised on his own.

"I understand."n

Ash shook his head.

"No you don't, you've never lost one I bet.."

"Yeah actually I have. All six. My parents are gone, my friends, my little sister."

Ash nodded not showing emotion. Smart.

"Where you headed?"

"Kanto. My mom is there."

"That's where I'm headed."

Ash nodded again, a twinkle in his eye.

"Wanna travel with me? We're Goin the same way.."

Trevor shrugged, and began walking again. Ash caught up easily.

"You wouldn't have happend to see a man called Brock have you?"

Trevor nodded, and excitement glittered ashes features.

"Oh wow cool! Is he okay? Where did you see him? Did you talk to him?!"

Trevor shrugged again.

"No. He's dead. I saw him in New York. I killed him."

Ash stopped dead in his tracks, before starting to walk again.

"Why?.."

Ash said, in a whispered voice, despair clutching at him.

"Because he was infected. Sick. Ill. He was too far gone."

Ash nodded. He expected as much, what with even the strongest men sometimes dying..but no one wants to hear they're friend is dead.

Together, the boys walked on, ash looking longingly at the forest floor, littered with bones and dust. Smoke billowed up from fire that burned even long after the ones who started them where dead or had moved on. Trevor noted how ash said 'is there' when recurring to his mother. DOSENT he know that everywhere the is the same? That most girls are dead anyway? And those who aren't are sick or his age and fighting? He kicked a rock as he walked, and rolled his eyes as ash gagged from the smell of rotting flesh as they passed a dead evee. It wasn't anything Trevor hadn't seen before. He felt no regret- no remorse for the dead anymore. Because they where just that. Dead. Nothing they can do can change that. He didn't stop walking. The smell didint bother him either-believe it or not, he had actually become used to the stench. Besides, ash would become used to it eventually. He had to if he was gonna survive in the new age. The age of death. Trevor knew all to well that caused this- a illness designed to be a weapon in a war. But what was also humanity's greatest invention, also marked its decline. They entered another area, what Trevor and ash assumed used to be whats left of pewter city. A thin later of white ash covered the ground, and just as in every place Trevor had gone too, the ground had bodies all over it. Not as thick as in a forest, but they where still silent sound of death was like a loud buzzer in Trevor's ears, the silence a eerie melody that he knew all too well. this truly is the apocalypse.

Dark, red splatters surrounded bodies everywhere from dried blood. Sun baked bodies, still rotting, where slumped Agenst cars or in them, or even Agenst building walls. Trevor checked every car as they passed them, checking to see if there was anything useful. He found cash, keys, and the accessional candy bar witch he pocketed. He had yet to find a car that was okay to drive-looters and raiding parties got those almost ri away, so a working car was rare unless you fixed one up yourself. Ash looked around warily, then took out a dented, blasted, and totaled poke-ball. Trevor watched as he called out a charaziard, and walked closer to the large fire Pokemon then he did the body covered streets. It was rare you met anyone who used poke-balls anymore-they where so hard to find now. As where meany other things, such as food or fresh water. Things had changed so much... Trevor didn't think on it too much, instead finding himself gravitating toward the fire pokemon as black pikachu on his shoulder shuddered, and he found himself wanting to leave. just a little bit faster, ash noticed the feeling as well as well as one of being two boys turned and looked down an ally, and saw a pair of purple eyes about they're high, maybe a little taller, staring back at them. The strange creature was gone just as fast as it had appeared. The boys found themselves looking straight ahead, and didn't stop running until they reached the forest. Bones crackled under they're and the fire pokemon's weights as they rushed out of the city.

Within a few hours it was dark.

"Lets set up camp"

Ash mummbled, starting to take his backpack off.

"No. We keep going."

Trevor said, not stopping.

"But it's dark! We need to rest!"

Trevor pointed to where there used to be a fire, and what looked like several bodies huddled around it.

"Yeah? And end up like them? We keep going!"

Trevor said, louder then he would have liked too. Ash winced at the older boys tone. Did he have to be so harsh?

They continued on through the night, and on until the morning. Ash yawned widely, but Trevor was unaffected. He didint rest often. Trevor was starting to regret agreei to let ash travel with him, for he only slowed him down.

'Atleats he put his charaziard away..'

He thought grudgingly.

Eventually, they reached the next town. This one was the cleanest Trevor had seen, with no bodies in the street at all, but still just as deserted. This town was one of the last ones to be affected, and by then almost everyone had evacuated.a group of bandits stepped into view not far in front of them.

"HEY! You fools here to challenge the brawlers!?"

A tall, burly looking blonde one said. Trevor shook his head, and ash looked terrified.

" AWWWW COMON ya wimp! Well your weak anyway! Your little black sack of fur WOULDENT be able to even scratch my pokemon!"

The blonde said with a sneer, His goons laughing. Trevor ignored him, shoving past,mand giving them a glare that dared them to say anything to stop him. The blond glared at Trevor, waiting for an acceptance to the challenge. Gesturing to ash, Trevor continued to push through the gathered crowd of bandits, and pulled ash by the arm through them. The unorganized group of bandits forme a circle around the two boys, and trapped them. The blonde stepped forward, and put a pistol to Trevor's forehead.

"Ill ask you again, pretty boy. Wanna battle?"

Trevor glanced at the black pikachu on his shoulder, and on unspoken consent, it shot a strong, crackling bolt of lightning at the blonde, stopping his heart instantly. While he other bandits stood speechless, Trevor picked up the gun, and walked away with ash in tow.

"How can you be so brave?! He had a gun to your head!"

Ash exclaimed when they where out of the city. Trevor shrugged.

"The worlds dead. Eventually we will be to. If he shot me then he shot me. Oh well. One more life lost in the wake of meany others. WOULDENT make a difference."

He shrugged again. Ash gaped.

"The world isint dead! Your still here! So am I and alot of pokemon!things could get better!"

"Yeah? Well if they do they're gonna get a hella lot worse before they get better, and if things get any worse then they are now? Well all be dead."

The black pikachu nodded,agreeing with Trevor.

"The worlds in ruins ash! Look around you! ain't all happy and sunshine anymore! Everyone-everything is dead! Nothing is left to rebuild from! We're all screwed!"

Trevor shouted, angry.

'Stupid moronic idiot naive boy!'

Trevor thought, but otherwise kept his mouth had never met a boy so stupid, but so optimistic before in his life. This one or the last. With a shock, he realized that he had started referring to before the apocalypse as a whole other life.


End file.
